This specification relates to location based services.
Service providers may offer location based services to mobile devices using global positioning system (GPS) data, cellular tower data, magnetometer data, accelerometer data, and Wi-Fi or Bluetooth positioning data. For example, a mobile device may present an approximate physical location of the mobile device in a software application or present information about buildings, emergency medical equipment, emergency personnel and/or other individuals that are physically located near the physical location of the mobile device.